In many situations, persons using toilet facilities have a desire or a need to utilize a sanitary device known generally as a bidet. The typical bidet facility provides a water receiving bowl or catch basin which is coupled to a waste water disposal system or bathroom drain. A water dispersing nozzle is supported within the bowl and is coupled to a source of warmed water under pressure. The nozzle is directed upwardly and positioned within the bowl to direct a stream of cleansing water against the underside of the user as the user is positioned over the bowl. The object in using a bidet is to cleanse the genital and anal skin areas on the underside of the user's torso.
The use of bidets within many European countries is well known and frequently employed. However, within the United States of America the use of bidets is relatively sparce and to a large extent unknown among Americans. One reason for the slow acceptance of bidets within the United States of America is the extensive standardization of toilet facilities throughout the country. Such standard toilet facilities do not include or facilitate the use of a bidet. In addition, the interior design style in most residences attempts to efficiently use the space allocated to the bathroom among several competing needs such as a shower or bathtub facility together with a bathroom sink and countertop and finally a toilet facility. As a result, those within the United States and elsewhere who desire or need to utilize a bidet are forced to undergo extensive bathroom remodeling and expense to install a conventional bidet.
There remains therefore a need in the art for a more cost effective and space efficient system for providing a bidet facility within a conventional bathroom.